Skinned
by mzsha18XX
Summary: On her own for first time and living life after taking the cure, Rogue soon finds it's not what it's all cracked up to be. Her once peaceful life begins to fall apart, then a lover she never expected, and now she's on the run. With the X-Men behind her and a person on the team betraying her, there's no telling what's going to happen...so come and join the adventure.
1. Chapter 1

~Chapter 1~

Jerking up right and growling, Logan took in his surroundings. Sighing and rubbing his face, he slowly climbed out of bed. Glimpsing the blond, he shook his head and grabbed his shirt and keys. Exiting the motel and descending the steps to his truck, he stepped in. Not even a second later, his cell phone on the dash board rung. Grudgingly picking it up, he sighed.

"What?"

"And good morning to you too, my friend." Hank's calm voice sounded.

Starting the car and pulling out the parking lot, he jumped back on the street. "I'm not in the mood fur ball. Tell me the reason for calling or I'm hanging up."

"Right then. Rogue has left and taken the cure as you know, but we fear that something is wrong."

"She's fucken grown if you and Storm forgot. Let her out and have some fun so..."

"The cure is only temporarily, Logan. We need to find her, before her mutation comes back and someone is killed."

"Shit." Doing a U-turn and avoiding a collision with a car, he groaned. "I'm on my way. Where was the last place she was spotted?"

"All we know as of right now, is she's somewhere in New York. It has only been a week, but I doubt she has left the state, after going for the cure."

"Track my credit card and see when the last time it was used."

"You gave her your..."

"She needed it to get some clothes and I don't care. She never spends more than fifty or sixty and pays me back later."

"You my friend are crazy. Let that be any other female, it would be maxed out."

Logan growled. "Just check for the damn card."

And with that, the line went dead.

* * *

"Here ya' go." Placing the two plates filled with pancakes and sausages on the table, she smiled. "Can ah get ya' anything else?" Her southern accent sounded.

"We good." The man replied, as his wife started to stuff her face.

Nodding she walked back over towards the kitchen window.

"You holding up damn good, for someone who never waitressed a day in their life." The female to her left stated, grabbing her orders.

Rogue smiled. "Ah guess ah'm just a quick study."

Shaking her head the woman smirked. "Well, what do you say about joining me and the other girls at the club tonight? We dance in the cages and get paid nicely. I mean, if you don't mind making some extra money on the side."

Thinking about her rent she was back on, she nodded. "Sure."

"Good. Meet me in front of the club at ten. And wear something revealing. It helps with the tips." Walking off, she tended to her tables.

Watching her go, Rogue sighed. Turning and grabbing her own order, she couldn't wait for her shift to end. God knew her feet were killing her, in five inch heels.

* * *

Seeing the clinic up ahead, Logan sighed. Quickly parking and entering, he headed for the secretary behind her desk.

"Hi, can I help you?" Placing the phone down, she gave him a smile.

"I was wondering if a girl came here and got the cure last month."

"I'm sorry, but I cannot give out such information. You would have to be related or her guardian. And if she did get the cure, she would have to be eighteen or older. So if she is, I can't help you."

Doing the math in his head, he smirked. "She was seventeen at the time."

Nodding she typed a few things on the keyboard. "What's her name?"

"Marie."

Looking over the names that came up, she smiled. "Marie Moore?"

He shook his head. "Try Rogue."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Just try it."

Sighing she did as told. "There's one match. Rogue Wolverine? Is that her?"

Smirking, he nodded. "Did she put down an address?"

Pulling up her file, she shook her head. "But she put a cell phone down to reach her."

"What is it?"

"Seven, two, three, eight, nine..."

"Twenty-four? That's my number." Growling he turned and walked out. Entering the truck, he called the fur ball. "Run the name Rogue Wolverine and let me know what you come up with."

"I have a hit on your credit card. There was a purchase at a store in Manhattan."

"I'm on my way. Let me know when you find something on that name." Closing the phone and throwing it on the passenger seat, he once more hit the road.

* * *

Pulling her hair up and allowing her white streaks to frame her face, she sighed. Glimpsing her black mini skirt and long sleeved shirt that laced up in the front, she smiled. Grabbing her keys off the table, she headed out.

Running down the block and catching the bus, she took a seat.

Ten minutes later, found herself at the club. Spotting the other four females she worked with, they waved her over.

"Much better. I would've never taken you for a vixen." Tangee, the caramel sister stated, as the bouncer let them in, free of charge.

"Be nice. I'm the one that invited her." Bri voiced, as she grabbed her hand and led her towards the bar. "We usually take a few shots and then head for the cages." Giving the bartender a nod, he sent five drinks their way. "Now, me and the girls usually stick to the cages and dance, but you may want to be on the swing. It's your call. Just decide now, before Rio comes over."

Rogue frowned. "Who's Rio?"

"He's the big boss man that owns the place." The Latina voiced, chugging her shot and ordering another. "He's the one that you will have to impress, if you want to make some money tonight. If he doesn't like what he sees, then you won't land an easy two hundred, by the end of the night."

"Not to mention after one, we do the last hour and a half waitressing." Cami, voiced. "Ignore Angie, she's just scared someone's going to take her place." Downing her own shot, she instantly smiled. "Rio." She greeted.

As all fell into place smiling and starting small talk, Rogue felt out of place. This wasn't her scene. Hell, she didn't even have a scene. Not unless you counted her cooped up in her room fearing she may bump someone and drain the life from them. That was enough to make a girl anti-social, she'll say. Lowering her gaze, she instantly regretted coming.

"And who are you, little one?"

Timidly looking through her thick eye lashes, she gave a small smile. "Ah'm Rogue." Her southern accent sounded, which brought a smile to his face.

Nodding, he eyed the others. "She's with you?"

Bri nodded.

Holding a hand out, he smiled even brighter. "I'm Rio and the pleasure is all mine."

Taking it and laying her hand in his, he rather smoothly raised it to his lips and kissed her knuckles. Blushing, she looked down.

"You are a shy one. I like that." Facing the others, he raised an eyebrow. "Don't you have dancing to do?"

Nodding, the four separated and went their own ways. Chancing a look over her shoulder, Bri shot her a smile and walked off.

"So, you any good at dancing on the stage, like the go-go dancers?" He voiced, motioning to their left.

Watching as they moved and laughed as the club goers cheered them on, she shook her head.

"Okay, then what are you good at?" Grabbing the beer off a tray from a waitress, he took a seat at the bar.

"Ah um...ah'm good at waitressing. That's about it."

"What about I'll be the judge of that. At the end of the night, you can make an easy four hundred like my other girls. What do you say?"

"So, ah'll just be waitressing?"

"Aside from that, you will alternate with my staff on the swing and a little dancing in the cages. And if you do a good job, I'll hire you."

Not wanting to look the gift horse in the mouth, she readily agreed.

"Great, now Stasha here will show you the ropes." Standing, he left the two females alone.

Rolling her eyes, she smirked. "He's such a crazy man. He always is hiring people off the spot. Come on and let's get you fitted for the uniform."

Eyeing what she had on, Rogue blushed. Black mini shorts that revealed the underside of her ass and a matching sleeveless shirt that plunged too low it should've been illegal. Releasing a breath, she followed her through the crowds.

* * *

Looking from the messy address he scribbled down to the apartment before him, he smirked. "The kid hasn't done badly, after all." He mumbled, getting out of the truck and nearing the entrance.

"Can I help you sir?"

Turning, he found an old man to his left eyeing him. Walking over to the desk, Logan nodded.

"I'm looking for a Rogue Wolverine, in 28A."

"You just missed her. If you sign the visitor book and leave a number, I can make sure she gets it."

Frowning, he opted for something else. "I'm Logan Wolverine, her husband. So if you don't mind, I'll just head on up."

"Oh dear, I'm terribly sorry. I'm new here and... You do have a key, right?"

Nodding, the old man gave him and smile and he made for the elevators. Climbing on in and pushing floor one, he soon departed a second later. Looking right and left down the hall, he caught her scent. Turning right, he soon came to her apartment. Inserting one of his claws and unlocking the door, he slipped in.

Locking it behind him, he raised an eyebrow at all he saw.

Instead of finding some lousy place that he had first expected, her abode was decked out quite nicely. Her living room before him held a nice cream sofa set and a large television sat on an entertainment system, with a DVD player and stereo out in the opening.

Glimpsing the hall and following her scent to one of the closed doors he entered.

A queen sized canopy bed with matching peach throws and pillows, brought a smile to his face. Walking further in and noticing the balcony he headed over. Pausing before he could reach it, the wall to his left caught his attention.

There on the wall, was a picture of them last year at the carnival he took her to. Laying her head on his shoulder as he stuffed his face with her cotton candy, she seemed so vivid and alive.

Shaking his head, he exited and headed for the TV. that was calling his name.

* * *

"I can't believe he hired you." Angie voiced, as she pocketed her money. "We've been doing this for over a year since the club opened and he never offered us one."

Cami smirked. "It's all because she was all shy and quite. You know he goes for that kind of thing."

"Which reminds me, what happened back there?" Making a sharp left, Bri sighed. "I'm happy for you and everything, but why did you suddenly go all shy?"

Looking out the window, Rogue frowned. "Ah neva been to a club or even out like that before."

Tangee laughed. "You're joking, right?"

She shook her head.

"Why not?" Angie added, as she took a bite of her burger and handed the bag over to Cami.

"How do you feel about mutants?"

The car went dead silent.

"You're not one any more, right?" Bri lowly asked.

"No. Ah took the cure."

Releasing a breath, the tension left.

"Then it's all good, girl."

Smiling, she spotted her apartment up ahead. "This is me."

Pulling up before it, all three eyed her.

"What?"

"You live here and work in a diner?" Tangee stated.

Giving a shrug, she smiled. "Ah can afford it."

Shaking their heads and laughing, they took off.

Entering the building and heading straight for the elevator, she missed the old man calling her over. Within minutes, she was before her door. Unlocking it and taking a step, she frowned.

Locking the door, she eyed the TV. that was on. "Ah didn't leave ya' on." Hearing something down the hall, Rogue silently slipped her heels off and grabbed the knife she kept on her. Stealthily moving to the bathroom, she released a breath and threw it open.

But what met her eyes, made her pause.

Cutting the shower off and raising an eyebrow at her wide eyes, Logan wrapped a towel around him. "Nice knife." Retrieving his clothes off the floor, he smirked. "Were you expecting someone else?"

* * *

"Did you give him her address?" Storm asked, as she looked over her schedule for the next two weeks.

Hank nodded. "They should be back within a day or two, at the latest." Seeing the stress written all over her face, he frowned. "Are you alright?"

"I would say no, but with this cure, I have many mutants and families to meet, that wish to enroll here. I'm afraid, we may not have enough room."

"We could always add to the school, like Xavier did in the past?"

"I was thinking of that, but what will I do with the new students in the mean time?"

Rubbing his chin, he smirked. "A lot of the student dormitories have large rooms. Why don't you add another bed in there?"

She shook her head. "Three would be too many and they won't have enough room to function."

"Storm, they will have enough room. And other students, let them room with a close friend. That would result in no arguing and then we will have enough room, until the new wing can be added."

Looking at the finances and the money in the bank on the computer, she sighed. "Then I better get to making the arrangements."

Nodding, the two got busy with new plans for the mansion.

* * *

Hugging him ten minutes later when he was dressed, Rogue smiled. "Wha' are ya' doing here?"

"Looking for you." Releasing her and plopping down on the sofa, he raised an eyebrow. "How can you afford this place?"

"The money my family put in the bank for me to go to college finally came through." She replied, eyeing the mess on the table in front of him. "Ah see ya' helped ya 'self to ma' food?"

He laughed. "Couldn't help myself. So how you been holding up, kid?"

Shrugging and grabbing her heels, she headed for her room. Placing them in the walk in closet, she turned and jumped. "Ah didn't hear ya' move."

"You didn't answer my question."

Sighing, she took a seat on her bed. "Ah'm good. Ah'm working at a diner and apparently a club now."

He frowned. "Club? You're only eighteen?"

Smiling, she handed him her id.

"So what else did you lie about, save for your name and birthday?"

"N'thing."

Shaking his head, he dreaded he was the one to end the kid's dream. "I came to bring you back to the mansion."

"Why? Ah'm not a mutant no more and..."

"You are. Or rather will be." Taking a seat beside her, he sighed. "The cure is only temporarily and your mutation will return soon. Many have already come back."

"It should be on the news then."

"It will. Hank is going to Washington to a conference about it."

Blinking, a tear fell. "Ah've been so happy these last few days. Ah've been able to do all the things Ah've couldn't for three years. And now it's going to be taken away, it's not fair."

Reaching out and catching it, he wiped it away. "Hey, if it can last this long, think of the next one they will make."

Closing her eyes and smiling, she nuzzled her cheek against his hand. "Ah'm happy that ah could do the one thing, ah always wanted to."

"And what's that?"

Cracking her eyes, she gave an all knowing smile. "To be able to feel ya' touch."

Taken aback, Logan didn't know how to respond. Staring at her, something suddenly changed. It was as if in that moment, he didn't see her as the young girl who stowed away on his trailer nor the girl he promised to take care of. She was so much more.

Allowing his hand to trail back and tangle itself in the nape of her neck in her hair, he leaned closer. Lowering his gaze to her lips, they held an alluring appeal to him. Too long has he seen her fight her skin and try to accept it and now, he was the one that could give her the one thing that she may never have the chance to experience again. Pausing an inch away, his gaze locked with hers.

Seeing the silent question, Rogue felt torn. Sure she always looked up to the man and secretly desired his touch, but should she take it for what it was? Pity and sympathy. Thinking back over all the times she and Bobby attempted to get close, she frowned. If she didn't do this now, who's to say it would ever present itself again? Staring in his eyes, she felt such affection rolling off of him and it was all for her. Giving into her inner desire that she held for the man, she gave a smile and closed the distance.

Pulling her into his arms, he quickly took control of the kiss. Straddling his hips, she gave a whisper of a moan, as his hands skimmed over her breast. Biting back the urge to tear her clothes away and pound away into her tight and virgin pussy, Logan slowly eased her to the bed. Laying over her, he trailed his lips down her neck. Finding her pulse, he sucked.

Gasping at the sensation, Rogue was at a loss as heat started to pool between her legs. "Logan." She whispered into his ear.

Pulling back and seeing the raw need in her eyes, he raised an eyebrow. "I don't want to be rough for your first time, Marie."

Shivering at the way her name rolled off his lips, she untucked his shirt and meekly caressed his well-defined abs. "Please."

Releasing a breath and crashing his mouth onto that of hers, they were soon lost to the world and in the throes of passion.


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2~

Packing the last of her clothes in her suitcase, she frowned.

"You ready?"

Dropping her bag on the sofa and entering her room, she sighed. Walking over to the view, she stepped out on the balcony. "Ah'm going to miss it here." She voiced, as she heard footsteps.

"You'll get another place and it'll be ten times better than this." He stated, from his position at the sliding doors.

"That's not the point. Ah'm going to miss having my own place and having not to worry about hurting someone."

"Your mutation didn't come back yet. You still have time."

Facing him, she nodded. "In that case, care to stop and visit the ice skating rink?"

"I don't know. We need to get back and..."

"Please, Logan."

Mind going back to last night as he took her from behind and she said the same thing, he looked away. "Sure."

Smiling, she threw her arms around him and gave him a hug. "Thank you." Pulling back and kissing his cheek, she headed for the door.

Mentally cursing himself for the talk they had earlier, about acting like nothing happened, he sourly followed after her.

As they exited the elevator, she headed over towards the desk. Handing the key over and returning to his side, she sighed. Making their way outside, he led them over towards the truck. Popping the trunk, he threw their bags in. Seconds later, they were on the road.

As they continued on the busy roads, she spotted the diner. Quickly motioning towards it before he passed on by, she had him to pull over.

"Ah'll be just a minute." Rogue hastily bit out, as she swiftly exited the pick-up.

From his position near the curb where Logan parked, he could see her talking to four women and giving them a hug. Watching as they all exchanged numbers and shared a few words, a rather big and burly man handed her an envelope. Giving him a hug and whispering something in his ear, the southern bell headed for the door.

But just as she reached for the handle to get back in, her name was called. Turning, she gasped.

"I don't get a hi little one?"

Blushing, Rogue smiled. "Hi Rio." Her low accent sounded.

"You enjoyed yourself last night, I take it?"

She nodded.

"Then I will be seeing you tomorrow for work, right?"

Frowning, she sighed. "Ah'm really thankful for last night, but ah won't be able to return again."

Raising an eyebrow, he as too frowned. "You don't like it?"

"No, ah just need to return home for a while."

He solemnly nodded. "I hope all goes well for you." Reaching in his pocket, he handed her a card. "Here. Call me if you're ever looking for another job or will be back in the big apple. I have clubs all over, so just give me a call if you're interested in making some money."

Nodding, she returned to the now irate man awaiting her.

Starting the truck, Logan pulled off. "Who was he?"

"Oh that was Rio, my other boss."

"The one at the club?"

"Yeah."

Nodding and turning the radio on, silence fell over them.

* * *

Hearing the door sound, he walked over. "Hey Rogue."

Looking from him to the small female holding his hand, she forced a smile. "Hey Bobby, Kitty."

"You arrived just in time," Storm stated. "I was just going to make an announcement to the X-Men." Motioning them to follow her to where the others were waiting, they nodded a greetings to all present.

"Since the cure has proven to not last and be permanent as we were first led to believe, I have received multiple calls and will be seeing mutants as well as families in the next several weeks. We are running short on room here, so we will be adding on to the students' as well as the teachers' wing. All the X-Men who are not already in the teacher's wing will be moved right away. As for the other students, I am making an arrangement so that there will be three beds to the ten larger rooms in the dormitories, to house the new ones."

"What does all this have to do with us?" Colosis voiced.

She sighed. "The problem is, there are only five rooms in the teacher's wing."

Everyone went silent.

"I thought to bring us all together, to figure out how we will settle this. So, who wants to room with someone?"

"I'm not sharing." Scott boldly stated, from his place near the window.

Logan rolled his eyes. "Then give up that big room to someone that will."

He narrowed his eyes.

"That was also something, I was planning to talk about." Storm quickly added, seeing yet another confrontation brewing between the two men. "Those who do have larger rooms and do not wish to be roomed with another, will be moved to a smaller one."

"But that room was mine and Jean's."

Sighing, she placed a hand on his shoulder. "I feel that the change will be good for you, Scott. You have been cooped up in that room and not moving on with life. That's not what she would want."

Fixing his glasses, he frowned. "Fine." He bitterly replied, turning and walking off.

"Okay, so one of the smaller rooms will go to Scott. Now who will be willing to bunk up?"

"I wouldn't mind sharing with Colosis, if he's okay with it?" Bobby voiced.

Giving the iron clad giant a look, he nodded.

"Okay, that's two rooms."

"What about you?" Kitty asked, as she leaned into her boyfriend's chest.

"I will be sharing with Kurt." She calmly stated.

"So that only leaves two." Rogue replied, looking from Kitty to Logan and dreading what Storm was going to say.

"Then Rogue and Kitty can..."

"No." She bit out.

Frowning, Storm sighed. "This is not the time to..."

"If ah room with her, ah will kill her."

Everyone going rigid, all eyes fell on her person.

"No! Not like that! My mutation will come back and ah don't know when. It would be risking her life."

"But you can't room with Logan or Scott so..."

"The kid can bunk with me."

Bobby frowned. "That's not right."

Logan raised an eyebrow. "Coming from the boy who cheated?"

Ducking his head, he looked away.

"Look, whatever it comes down to, Rogue you can't share a room with him."

"Why?"

"It's just not right and..."

"It's not like she's sharing my bed, Ororo." Logan stated, as the one in question looked down at her feet to hide her blush.

"Just let them." A German voice sounded.

Frowning, she sighed, as Kurt placed a soothing arm around her waist. "We'll see how it goes, but the first room done in the wing, will go to her."

Nodding, all soon headed off.

Shaking her head and releasing a breath she didn't realize she was holding, Rogue gave Logan a smile. "Thanks. You know, for taking me in and...Just thanks."

He nodded. "Go get your stuff and I'll move our stuff to Scott's room."

Watching as he trudged up the steps, she laughed. He probably had his eye on the room all along, since Storm opened her mouth about swapping.

* * *

Placing her last pair of jeans on a hanger, she stared longingly at the larger ones in the closet in front of her.

"What's wrong?"

Hanging them up and returning to her bed, Rogue took a seat. "N'thing."

Falling into his own with a beer, he raised an eyebrow. "Let's try this again. "What's wrong?"

"Ah just...Ah mean, ah..." Lowering her gaze, she fell silent.

Putting his beer on the lamp stand beside his bed, Logan walked over. "What's wrong?" He demanded, as he tilted her chin and locked eyes with her doughy brown hues of sadness.

"Ah don't want it be awkward...ah mean, since last night and..."

"If you regret it, just say so." He growled, releasing his hold on her and moving to return to his bed.

"No!" Grabbing his arm and standing, she faced him. "Ah don't. Ah would never regret that. Ah just don't want you to treat me differently and..."

Claiming her lips and pulling her flush against him, he lifted her up. Legs instantly wrapping around him, they fell into her bed.

* * *

Sharing a few more words with a new student and watching as he proceeded down the hall, Storm quietly entered her new room. Closing the door behind her and sighing, she found warm golden eyes staring back at her.

"Tired?" Kurt's heavy accent sounded in the quiet of the room

"You have no idea. I so didn't see them coming today. So now I have to hurry and rearrange the students, since we have three new ones."

Smiling and wrapping an arm around her, he teleported them to their private bathroom. "Let me draw you a bath, to help you relax."

Watching as he headed for their private bathroom, Storm smiled. "Don't forget the petals."

"Already two steps ahead of you." He called, as water could be heard.

"God I love that man." She replied, as she began to slip free of her clothes.


	3. Chapter 3

~Chapter 3~

Rolling over and finding a warm body pressed to that of his, Logan sighed. As he sat up and got a glimpse of the person, he smiled. Hell, waking up with a woman in his bed was something he was too use to. Normally he would calmly gather his stuff and head out, but this was different.

It was Marie.

Leaning back on the head board, he ran a hand through her curly locks. Moaning in her sleep, she turned her back to him and he froze. The kid got a tattoo. As he moved to study it, a knock sounded at their door.

"What?" He growled, as she wrinkled her nose at the offending sound.

"Storm wants to meet with us, about classes." Scott replied.

Sighing, he pulled himself away and stood in all his glory. "I'll be down in a minute." Hearing footsteps drift off, Logan walked towards his dresser and slipped into a pair of boxers.

Yarning and sitting up, Rogue clutched the covers to her nude body. "What's going on?" Her sleepy voice sounded.

Pausing and facing her, he eyed the slip a young woman that caught his attention while he fastened his jeans. "I have to go see Ro."

"Everything okay?"

Nodding, he walked over. "Yeah. I'm going to be gone for a while. Get dressed and start your day."

Groaning, she fell back into bed and covered her head. "Ah'm too tired."

Laughing, he shook his head and grabbed his shirt. Throwing it on and his boots, he swiftly left the room.

Walking down the hall and spotting Kurt, he smiled. "Thanks for your input last night, about the kid bunking with me."

Returning it, both descended the steps. "It was nothing, my friend." Pausing, he placed a hand on his arm. "Just a word of advice, keep the sounds down."

Logan raised an eyebrow. "Why you telling me this?"

"I see nothing wrong with you and Rogue, but many will. Just keep it down, is all. Storm was sleeping last night, thankfully."

Nodding, both headed into the kitchen.

Walking over to the fridge, he pulled out a beer.

"Logan! It's too early for that." Storm exclaimed.

"It's never too early for a Molasses." He voiced, taking a sizable gulp of it.

Shaking her head and claiming a seat, she sighed. "I wanted to talk about the classes and..."

"Give me self-defense and I'm good to go."

Scott frowned. "That's my class."

"I was actually wondering if you would handle the science classes." Storm added, seeing the two starting another fight in the making.

Scott frowned. "Why me?"

"You are the best candidate here. You know Jean's schedule and where she left off. It only makes sense and besides, I would like Logan to head the self-defense classes."

Releasing a breath, he gave a tight nod of the head.

Looking towards Kurt, a smile caressed her face. "Math okay with you?"

"Anything you wish for me, is fine." His heavy German accent sounded.

Shivering at the jolt that ran up her spine, she sighed. "I will be having one on one and group sessions with the students, like the Professor. I need to see how their control is over their mutation. To help me, I will have Emma Frost coming to aide me in this and..."

"Who is she?" Logan interrupted.

"She's a friend and was once a student here. She was close to the Professor and has a strong mind for telepathy. She will come in handy and to tell the truth, I need her with the new students enrolling. "

He nodded.

"And Hank will handle the finances with me. He won't be here most of the time, but when he is, he shall be staying in the room connected to his lab in the sub-basement." Glimpsing the clock, she smiled. "Well, get to class. There should be a folder of the requirements that I would like all the students to meet in each subject, so get to it."

Watching as all left, save for Kurt and Storm, he walked over. "I'm not going to teach on the basics one eye does."

She sighed. "Logan, we have a system here and..."

"Xavier allowed me to teach as I pleased, when Scott was incapable to. And I will be doing the same. They learned two times more efficient stuff and were more compatible, with what I taught."

"Then tell me what you plan to do." She hesitantly replied, fearing for his answer.

"First, I will have them do hand to hand and break them down, into groups that fit them. From there, each group will be taught based on what they like and different styles that fit them."

Smiling, she nodded. "Go ahead then."

Turning he was halfway across the kitchen and paused. "Oh, another thing, I don't do grades."

Watching as he walked out, she shook her head. "I should've known that was going to be too easy."

Laughing, Kurt handed her cup of coffee and together, they separated as they headed in opposite directions.

* * *

Knock! Knock!

Tying her hair up, Rogue ventured to the door. Opening it, she smiled. "Should've known you would track me down." Turning, she headed back to her bed.

Looking around, the girl laughed. "What can I say, we hit it off before you chose to leave."

"Jubilee, ah..."

"Don't. I'm not hurt." Taking a seat on the other bed, she raised an eyebrow. "So, how are you and Mr. Sex on legs doing?"

Shaking her head at her antics, she grabbed her schedule off the bed and stood. "Okay." Slinging her small bag on her shoulder, she headed for the door. "Ah have science first, what about you?"

"Same." Closing the door behind her, Jubilee sighed. "I've heard Scotts teaching the class now. You think he's going to be all sad, you know having to take over Jean's class and all?"

Shrugging, they turned left at the bottom of the steps. Walking down the hall and spotting him talking to a student, she smiled. "No, ah think he's going to be just fine."

Entering, both settled down and began to take notes.

* * *

"I can't believe him." Bobby voiced, as they sat in the backyard eating two hours later. "He gave us a gang of work to do."

Kitty nodded. "I know, but don't be mad."

Jubilee gave Rogue a look. "I'm not complaining. "

"Of course you're not, you have Rogue to help you." He snapped.

She smirked. "You did too, until you decided to drop her."

Falling silent, the tension rose.

Standing, Rogue made a hasty excuse and walked off. Heading back in the house with her empty plate, she placed it in the dish washer. Turning around, she found red eyes smiling at her. "Hi, ya' new here?"

Nodding, he walked over. "You can say that. I'm Gambit, by the way. And you are..."

"Rogue."

Smiling, he grabbed his beer. "Hope to see you around, ma' chere."

Watching as he left, she shivered.

"He freaks you out too?"

Turning, she found Logan casually leaning near the fridge. "Yeah, but it's mostly his eyes. What's he doing here?"

"It seems that he and I know each other. The Professor contacted him before he died, so we could meet and fill in my memories."

Smiling, she moved to walk past him, but he blocked her path.

"When did you get the tattoo?"

Eyes going wide, she smirked. "Ah don't remember."

"You're lying kid."

"No, really. Ah don't remember. The first day ah left, ah got drunk, and woke up in my apartment."

He shook his head. "Was it the Wolverine that told you to do that?"

"No. Ah just wanted to do something different and ended up getting an apartment and...Ya' know the rest."

"You have to be more careful."

"Ah know. So, what did ya' think of my tattoo?"

"I didn't get a real good look at it."

Laughing, she slipped past him. "See you in the danger room."

Watching as she walked off, he smirked. "Oh I'll see it alright." Beer in hand, he headed off.

Sure that both were gone, the figure shrouded in darkness stepped from the shadows. "So they are sleeping together." Frowning, he headed off for his next class.

* * *

Exiting the locker room, she sighed.

"What's wrong?"

The small petite Asian frowned. "Knowing Wolverine, he's going to make us run an obstacle course, just for the hell of it."

Rogue laughed. "He wouldn't do that, Jubes."

She frowned. "And what makes you so sure?"

"He wouldn't. We might just be fighting or something."

Rolling her eyes as they entered the danger room, they headed over towards the crowd.

"I'm going to start a program and each of you will have to fight whoever comes at you. You will have five minutes and no powers." He growled. "After the fights, I'm breaking you up into groups and teaching you individually moves that will fit your style and size." Looking up to the booth, he gave a nod.

Instantly, their surroundings changed and all found themselves in a jungle.

"Popsicle, you're up first."

Taking a step as all moved back, Bobby frowned.

"Get ready."

Turning, he found a replica of Sabortooth charging at him. Rolling and dodging to the left, he quickly came to his feet and ducked. Jabbing him in the stomach, his hand erupted into pain.

Swoop!

Having the air knocked out of him, he landed on his back.

Placing his hand up, the replica froze. "Never take your eyes off the enemy." Logan growled. "No matter whom it is. Size doesn't matter. You fight or die. That's all you need to focus on. Go take a seat." Looking over the frightened faces, he smirked. "Colosis."

Nodding, he walked over.

Moving back to where he stood. Logan gave a nod once more to the booth.

Instantly, the replica changed into a tall man, who shook the earth.

Watching as they sparred, Jubilee frowned. "I think that's Avalanche. He's one of the mutants that Magneto been after, but keeps slipping through his fingers."

Nodding, Rogue watched as Colosis fell into a small crater. "He's different ah'll say, but he has an edge about him, ah don't care for."

"Tell me he isn't cute?"

As Colosis got loose and punched him in the face, she frowned. "Well, he was before that."

Laughing, the simulation ended.

"Well done." Logan praised. "But make sure after you find what his mutation is, you look for signs that he is going to use it." Looking over the kids, he sighed. "Jubilee."

Releasing a breath, she walked to her doom.

Once more changing, the replica mirrored her.

Frowning, she eyed Logan.

"The only thing you care about is your pretty face, it's time that ended. Don't be afraid to take a hit, but most of all, learn how to pace yourself. Now begin."

Facing the replica of herself, she frowned.

"What's wrong chicka? Can't handle the heat?" It taunted, as it aimed a punch for her head.

Ducking and kicking its feet from under it, she leapt on top. Pulling her fist back and moving to hit it square in the jaw, she froze. And in that instant, the replica smirked and gave her a shiner.

Falling to the side and jumping back to her feet, Jubilee narrowed her eyes. Blocking the foot coming her way, she delivered her own. Watching as it doubled over, she took a knee to its face. Kicking it in the side viciously, she became overcome by her anger.

Smirking Logan held his hand up.

As she grabbed it's hair and moved to punch it dead in the face, it vanished. Standing, she frowned. "Why you do that?"

"You did okay, just learn to use that anger and not wait for the first hit." He stated. "Rogue."

Giving her friend a small smile as she passed her, she gave him a nod.

Returning it and looking to the booth, there was movement up there. Before she could analyze it, she had Mystique running at her.

Dodging to the left and jumping to her feet, she got into a fighting position.

Pausing, the woman smirked. "Awe, she's all grown up." She teased, as she popped her a good one to the jaw. "But too bad you're all talk and no bite."

Narrowing her eyes, Rogue leapt at her. Blocking the fists that came flying, she gave a round house kick. Catching her in the side, she landed and smirked. "What was that?"

Laughing, Mystique circled her. "You are such a little girl, no wonder the big boys don't want to play."

Frowning, she missed the kick coming for her head. Being knocked onto her back, she gasped for air. Before she could right herself, she felt a tug from her hair.

"Ah!" Kicking and scratching the hand to release her, she blocked the foot heading for her face. With pain rocketing up her arm where she was stomped at, Rogue shifted onto her hands and knees. Tackling her to the ground, she found the death grip on her hair gone. Throwing her hair back and out of her face, she took aim and punched her.

Smirking, Mystique elbowed her in the side and slipped from under her. Standing, she shape shifted.

Rolling over and jumping to her feet, Rogue took a step back, as she stared into such cold eyes. Looking to her left, all she saw was trees.

"What's wrong, kid? Don't you want to play?" His cold voice sounded, as he slowly neared her.

Frowning, Rogue felt true fear. She knew it wasn't real, but part of her didn't want to accept it. Taking another step back until she hit the bark of a tree behind her, she gulped.

Claws lashing out, Wolverine aimed for her head.

Eyes going wide as saucers, she rolled under his arm. Turning, she kicked him behind his knee. Watching as he fell, she aimed a kick for his head, but didn't count on him catching it.

Giving a jerk, she was sprawled out on her back. Looking up and finding him leering over her, she tried to fight him off, but found her hands restrained above her head. As one hand held hers, the other neared her face. Seeing the blades come out, she looked away and closed her eyes.

"That was very good, Rogue."

Opening her eyes and finding herself once more in the danger room, she sighed and sat up. Looking up to the booth where, Storm stood, she gave a small smile.

"I would like to see you down in the med labs."

Nodding and coming to her feet, she rubbed the back of her head.

"You alright, kid?"

Jumping back, she merely nodded.

Noting the fear in her eyes, Logan frowned. "It wasn't real, Rogue. I would never hurt you."

"Ah know. Ah'm just...ah'm still a little shook up."

Giving a nod, he looked towards Jubilee. "Go with her."

Smiling, she led her friend out and towards the elevator.

Sighing, he proceeded with his class.

* * *

Dropping her hair and letting it frame her shoulders, Hank smiled. "You'll be fine. Just a small bump back there."

Sighing, she hugged herself. "Why did that happen?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Ah mean my fight in the danger room. Why Logan?"

"Storm and I wanted to see if your mutation would awaken if you were in danger, like it did with the others." He calmly stated.

"And?"

"It hasn't. I would say that you should probably cover up a bit, to make sure when it does, no accidents happen."

Sighing, she grudgingly came to her feet. Walking into the hall and finding Jubilee waiting, she forced a smile.

"What happened?"

Sighing, she gave up, knowing that she saw through it. "Looks like ah won't be wearing sleeveless shirts and skirts, any more."

"Your mutation..."

"No. They just want to make sure ah don't hurt no one." As they got on the elevator, she sighed. "Ah'm just going to head to bed." She stated, as they exited a moment later.

Nodding, they said their goodbyes and separated.

Entering her room and finding it empty, she smiled. Grabbing a robe, she headed for their private bathroom. Stripping, she jumped into the shower. Palms on the tiles and head down, she allowed the tears to fall.

* * *

Drinking the rest of his beer, he placed the papers down on the table.

"Never would've taken you for the western type."

Looking to his left, he sighed. "I'm not in the mood. Leave."

"Gambit just wished to talk to you." The Cajun stated, walking over and claiming a seat on the sofa.

"I said..."

"You don't remember me, do you?"

Releasing a heated breath, Logan faced him. "No."

Leaning back, he sighed. "You and Gambit never got along, but we had our moments." Pausing, he gave a smile. "You came here, is what's shocking."

He raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"You're the one responsible for all this. If it wasn't for you, all the kids back then would've died and this school would've never been founded."

"I knew Xavier, back then?"

He nodded.

Looking down, he frowned. "That low down bastard. All this time he knew and didn't tell me."

"If it counts for anything, he didn't want you to relive what happened."

"What happened?"

Yarning, he came to his feet. "Gambit's tired and going to hit the hay."

Growling, Logan quickly stood. "Stay away from her."

Pausing, he glimpsed him over his shoulder. "You mean the small southern ma' chere?"

He simply narrowed his eyes.

"Clearly noted."

Watching as the Cajun walked off, he sighed. Gathering his things, he headed up towards his room.

Entering and being greeted with the smell of strawberries, he smiled. Placing his beer down and papers on his dresser, he headed for the bathroom. As he cracked the door and moved to call out for her, a strong pungent smell hit him.

Blood.

Throwing the door open and yanking the shower curtains back, he growled. Kneeling and seeing the blood running down her wrists, he quickly picked her up and brought her to the bed. Wrapping the blanket around her unconscious body, he grabbed his discarded shirt from the other day and bound it around her wrists. Picking her up and entering the hall, he jumped into the elevator.

Cursing as it finally landed in the sub-basement, he headed to his left. Entering the med lab and placing her on the table, he called out for the fur ball.

"Stop with all the yelling. Some people are trying to sle...What in the world?" Rushing over, Hank frowned. "What happened?" He asked, checking for a pulse.

"I found her in the shower unconscious. She slit her wrist."

Unwrapping the shirt from her arms, he frowned. "She lost a lot of blood and needs a transfusion. But first, I need to stop the bleeding." Grabbing a fresh cloth and pressing it to her left arm, he motioned Logan over. "Hold this, as I tend to her wrist."

Doing as instructed, he frowned.

Placing multiple pieces of gauze and wrapping the cloth tightly around her, he grabbed a velcro belt looking thing. Securing it around her wrist, he quickly did the same to the other. Releasing a breath, he grabbed the phone.

"Hi, this is Hank and I'm calling for Dr. James."

Tuning the doc' out and looking down at her pale face, he frowned. "Why? Why would you do this to yourself, Marie?" He lowly voiced, brushing her hair out of her face.

Setting the phone down, minutes later, Hank walked over. "A colleague of mine will come and bring some blood for her. He should get here within ten to twenty minutes."

Giving a small nod, Logan grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"You're more than friends with her, aren't you?"

Ignoring the question, he pressed her hand to his lips.

Sighing, Hank shook his head. "You know when the others find out, it won't be nice?"

"I don't care."

"And when her mutation comes back?"

"I don't care. I'm not leaving her side."

Taking a seat, he shook his head. 'Looks like drama is just arising,' the good doctor thought, as he watched how the burly man caressed her jaw as if she was china.


	4. Chapter 4

~Chapter 4~

Entering the medical wing, Storm sighed. "How is she?"

"The transfusion is working, but it will take time." Hank replied.

Nodding, she looked towards Logan. "Don't you have a class to teach?"

"I'm not leaving her."

"Rogue will be fine, here with Hank, wont she?" She finished, looking towards her friend.

Turning around, the blue man checked her chart.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing. Now go. I'm not leaving until she's back on her two feet." Logan stated, once more running his fingers through her hair.

Opening her mouth to argue, the doors behind her opened.

"Is she still in the red zone?" Jubilee asked, as Bobby and Colosis entered behind her.

"She'll pull through just fine." Hank replied. "She just needs rest and she'll be good as new."

Sighing in relief, she gave Logan a small smile. "You holding up alright, big guy?"

Nodding, he kissed Rogue's hand.

Storm frowned. "I need you to teach today."

"No."

"Then who can I get that will cover it? In case you forgotten, all the teachers have their hands full."

Standing, he narrowed his eyes. "I don't give a rat's ass, what you do. I'm not leaving her side. For all I care, give them a free fucken period and be done with it."

"Whoa! What's going on in here?" Scott demanded, as he entered to the sound of raised voices. "I thought we were down here checking on Rogue, not attacking one another."

Retaking his seat, Logan once more grabbed her hand. "Tell her that to her." He coldly bit out, as he motioned towards a red in the face Storm.

Scratching his head in confusion, Scott raised an eyebrow. "Why are you mad?"

"He should be upstairs preparing for class, but instead he is down here refusing to do his job."

"Let him stay and..."

"Then what about the students? We need someone to see to them?" She bellowed.

He sighed. "Why can't you just teach and then come back down here afterwards?"

Logan didn't even look at him, as he bit out a tight lipped 'no'.

Narrowing his eyes, the young man with ice coating his balled fist, sighed. "For crying out loud, they're sleeping together."

Falling silent, all eyes landed on Bobby.

"What? It's the truth." He replied, folding his arms.

Finding multiple gazes on him, Logan sighed. "It's true." He calmly stated. "And I don't give a damn what you all have to say. You can keep it to yourself, for all I care. Your opinion doesn't matter." Turning back to a slumbering Rogue, he once more laid a kiss on her hand.

* * *

Unbuttoning her shirt, she shook her head. "I can't believe it. Logan and Rogue?"

"I see nothing wrong with it." Kurt replied, later that night as he and Storm were getting ready for bed.

She frowned. "He's her teacher and old. Not to mention we don't know his exact age, but he's well over the Professor."

Sitting on the bed and grabbing his book, he sighed. "I feel like you and everyone are judging them, before anything could happen. Do you not think that they deserve a chance, to see where they can go?"

Opening her mouth to reply, she promptly closed it. "What if he pushed her to have sex?"

"He didn't."

"How do you know?"

Placing his book down, he faced her. "After all that he has done and been through with her, do you honestly think that he would do that?"

"No."

"So let them be and give them a chance."

Giving a nod, she joined him in the bed. "What would I do without you?"

Wrapping an arm around her, he smiled. "Lose your mind?"

Playfully hitting him in the chest, she reached over and cut the light off. "Then let me show you, how I lose my mind."

Laughing, they became lost to the passion that consumed them.

* * *

Feeling a nudge on his shoulder, Logan jerked awake. Looking up, he found saddened eyes of hazel staring down at him.

"Hey." Her sleepy and groggy voice sounded.

Leaning forward and kissing her lips, he smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Like a buss ran me over."

"Good...Now why did you do it, Marie?"

Turning away, tears threatened to fall. "Ah just...ah don't want to go back to living, like ah did before."

"And you won't."

Sitting up and being careful of the kneedles in her arm, she faced him. "And what about you? You don't want to stay with someone, ya' can't touch?"

Smiling and tangling his hand in her hair, he pulled her closer. "There is always a way around that and I'm not going to let that stop me."

Blinking, tears fell. "Ya' promise?"

Nodding, he claimed her lips. Standing and taking a seat on the bed beside her, he deepened it and plunged his tongue in her cavern.

"Hope I'm not interrupting?"

Jumping back, Rogue looked from him to Hank.

"It's quite alright, dearie. Everyone here knows." He calmly stated, walking over. "Now, are you feeling a little dizzy?"

She shook her head.

"That's good. I'm just going to check your vitals."

Standing, Logan took a step back as he worked.

Smiling a good two minutes later, Hank grabbed her chart and started to scribble. "Seems like all is in perfect order and I may be able to take you off the transfusion in a few hours."

Sighing, she glimpsed her wrapped and bound wrists.

"Oh and you will be going through counseling with Emma Frost, once she arrives tomorrow." He added. Looking up, he frowned. "Whatever caused you to try to take your life, isn't worth it. Remember that."

Nodding, Rogue looked over towards the figure entering. "Hey."

Walking over, Storm smiled. "How are you doing?"

"Better."

"That's good to hear." Looking towards Logan, she frowned. "I still don't approve of this relationship you two have, but her health is more important to me."

Logan smirked. "That's good to hear, because I was thinking of taking the kid and hoping town."

Her eyes widened in shock. "You wouldn't?"

"I would."

Shaking her head, she released a breath and attempted to calm down. "All your classes have been deemed a free period and I have noted that once you return, the classes shall be two hours. I wish for them to learn all they can, since their self-defense has been on hold."

Tightly nodding, he watched as she left.

Laughing, Hank folded his arms. "You and that woman there will no doubt continue to fight. God help us all."

Smiling, Rogue watched as Logan gave a hardy laugh.

* * *

Slipping on her boots, Rogue sighed.

"You'll be fine. Emma won't hurt you." Hank stated, as she headed for the door.

Standing, she gave a small smile. "Ah hope you're right."

"I am. Is Logan waiting for you?"

She shook her head. "Ah told him to go teach."

"Right on. Storm may actually like you two, if you can rein him in a bit."

Shaking her head, she swiftly took her leave and headed for the elevator. Entering it, she gave the man beside her a small greeting.

"You are faring well, ma 'chere?"

"Ah'm good thank you."

Nodding, Gambit eyed her. "May Gambit be so bold to say, he is glad that he can see your beautiful face once more?"

Blushing and looking down, she shook her head.

"That is good then."

As the doors opened and she moved to exit, she found a hand on her arm. Turning back, she found saddened eyes staring back at her.

"If you truly care for Logan, keep him away from the Frost woman."

"Why?"

"She knows too much of his past and wants to get even. I tell you, if you let them near each other, he will lose it." Releasing his hold on her, Gambit walked off.

Watching as he vanished around the corner, she frowned. Shaking her head and exiting the elevator, she headed down the hall to her right.

All the while, she found whispers and even caught a few words. Blushing and hugging herself, she soon came to her destination. Raising her hand to knock, the door before her opened.

Placing her mug of coffee down, Storm gave her a smile. "Come in, Rogue."

Ignoring the unease she felt overcome her, as she spotted the other female's gaze leveled upon her being, she shivered. Closing the door and taking a seat before them, she raised an eyebrow. "Beast told me to come see an Emma Frost?" She voiced, locking gazes with the blond.

Smiling, she gave a tilt of the head. "I am Emma Frost and I shall be over seeing you, from here on out. I just wanted to meet you and get a general idea about you and..."

"Why don't ya' like Logan?" Her southern drawl boomed, instantly cutting her off.

Eyes instantly narrowing, she fell silent.

"We are here to help you, Rogue." Storm admonished. "There is no need to be rude and..."

"Ah'm not saying another word, until she answers my question."

Folding her arms, Emma frowned. "So be it." Turning she gave Storm a look.

Looking from her to the younger woman, she came to her feet and left them alone.

Once the door sounded, Rogue stood. "Ah'm waiting."

"I know of him, from his past and association to my... my sister." Emma rather calmly stated, looking out the window to her right. "I'm not going to go into detail, but I was captured by Stryker and…"

"The one who put that antimanium in him?"

Raising an eyebrow at her for interrupting, she nodded. "My sister made a deal with Stryker, that if she worked for him, he would release me. She was put on the assignment to watch and befriend him. From there, all I know is she did her job and led him to the island where we mutants were being kept. They freed us and when we were to leave, she somehow was found dead." Facing her, her entire face went hard. "And he just left her there. The woman that he loved and swore to protect. So forgive me, if I do not hold the warm and fuzzes for him. To me, he is nothing but an animal and deserves to be put down."

"He can't remember wha' happened." Rogue replied. "Whatever happened that day on the island is not his fault. Stryker did something to him and because of that, he didn't know who your sister was." Closing her eyes as a name came to her, she frowned. "Kayla wouldn't want you to seek vengeance against the man she loved. And you know that."

Instantly appearing before her, tears could be seen in her eyes. "How do you know her name?"

"Ah just do."

"Tell me."

"No."

Narrowing her eyes more, they slowly began to glow. "Then I shall find it for myself."

And with that, Rogue found herself on the ground, as her mind was being stripped from her. Piece by agonizing piece.

* * *

Watching as the last of the students leave and following, Logan ran a hand through his hair.

"We all knew it was coming."

Staring at the man to his left, he raised an eyebrow. "What was that four eyes?"

Stepping from the wall and following after him towards the elevator, Scott smirked. "Everyone knew you was only waiting until she got older, to finally claim her."

As the doors closed, Logan rounded on him. "What was that bub?" He growled, as he lifted him by his throat.

Surprisingly still calm, he gave a mock laugh. "The looks and little trinkets you gave her whenever you were out, spoke volumes. A person would have to be a fool, to not notice you loved her."

"The kid was never..."

"Did you only call her that, to deny your feelings for her?"

Hearing the ding of their destination and the opening of the doors, Logan gave him a hard shove into the titanium cage around them. "Just because you lost something that you took for granted and didn't see worth fighting for**,** doesn't mean we all deserve to be miserable like you. And for the record, Jeanie deserved better."

"Like you?" Scott sneered, righting himself.

"No, but that never stopped me from fucking her after the Black Bird was hit, on our way to Alkali Lake." Turning and walking through the sea of kids who was gawking, he headed for his room.

But just as he began to climb the steps, a scream was heard throughout the mansion.

"Marie."

* * *

Hearing the door being thrown open, Emma quickly through up a barrier.

"What is the meaning of this?" Storm demanded, pushing against the invisible wall.

Eyes focused on the now kneeling and crying girl, she continued to push her way through her memories. "She knows something I am in desperate need of." She ground out, as more and more personalities from the people Rogue absorbed passed in her mind.

Placing a hand on the unseen force obstructing their path, Beast frowned. "This is not the way. You are hurting her and with all those she holds inside her head, will start to consume her. I beg of you, seize the removal of the blockades Xavier made. If you do not, she will lose herself and possibly you."

Falling to her knees as well and feeling faint, silent tears began to fall. "It is a risk, I must take."

"MARIE!"

Turning, none could miss the enraged Wolverine making an appearance. Claws out and being met with the barrier, he angrily banged his fist on it. "Open this damn thing up, you bitch!"

Narrowing her eyes on him, she reached out and grabbed Rogue's hair. Coming to her feet and dragging the still screaming and pale faced girl, her voice became cold. "Or what? You're going to sit back and watch her die, like you did to my sister, Kayla?"

He raised an eyebrow. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb. You damn well know what I'm talking about."

"No I don't."

"Why are you lying?" She yelled, tightening her hold on Rogue's hair.

"He's not."

Jerking her hand back to reveal pained eyes, Emma stared down at the girl. "How do you know?"

"Ah just do."

"I'm not in mood for this..."

"Ah'm telling the truth." Rogue croaked out. "Every time when Ah had to take his healing, Ah saw more of his past." She finished in a whisper, as her eye lids began to get heavy.

Twisting her hand and once more having pained eyes on her, Emma frowned. "Tell me. What happened to my sister?"

"Kayla was... Stryker... shot her." She mumbled, as darkness began to call to her.

Lowering his hand, Wolverine frowned. "She knew about..."

"Xavier was helping her sort out the flashes she saw." Storm replied, seeing the instant betrayal in his eyes. "Rogue was going to tell you, but she wanted to wait until she figured everything out."

"Which is also why Emma came?" Scott voiced, watching as Rogue battled to stay woke.

Sighing, she nodded. "I didn't think anything of it, but when I mentioned she would be helping Rogue who was close to Logan, she quickly accepted."

"But that still doesn't make..."

"He got shot in the head, that's why he couldn't remember." Rogue mumbled, as Emma was now kneeling beside her to better understand her.

"Kayla? What happened to her? Why did he leave her to die?" She demanded.

Eyes swirling around the room and landing on pained brown hues, a sudden rush of energy ran through her. Eyes widening, she slowly reached for the glove on her right hand. "She died when he was... unconscious."

"But he left her to..."

"He couldn't remember her. To him, she was... another dead woman..." Glimpsing her now bare hand, she locked gazes with her. "Let me go."

Smirking, Emma fisted her hair tighter and watched as she cried out, from the pain. "I don't think so. I have more information, I need from you."

"Then let me show you... why they call me Rogue." And with that, she grabbed her.

Eyes widening as she felt the life being sucked out of her, Emma released her hair and fell back to the ground. Doing the same and taking in deep breathes, Rogue looked to the others, giving a smile as the barrier fell, she soon was lost to the darkness.

Rushing over, Wolverine unlatched her from the Frost woman and cradled her in his arms. Brushing her hair back and finding her eyes cracked, he gave a smiled. "You scared me for a minute there, darling." He calmly replied.

Blinking and pushing him back, she eyed them all. "Who... who are you? Where am Ah?" Raising her hand and touching her face, she frowned. "Who am Ah?"

Standing and feeling tightness in his chest, Logan and the other X-Men shared of look of disbelief.

* * *

Thanks for reading and don't forget to tell me what you think about the sudden twist. Can you believe it, Rogue has amnesia. lol. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

~Chapter 5~

Watching as Beast continued to question and run test on her, Logan was itching for a fight.

Sighing, Storm placed a hand on his shoulder. "I am terribly sorry for all this and..."

"It's your fucken fault." He yelled, shrugging her touch off. "If you never brought that bitch in here, my Marie wouldn't be a sudden zombie." Turning and clipping Scott before he could reply, he swiftly exited.

Seeing the anger in his face, Storm frowned. "Do not blame him. He is merely hurting and lashing out. It was nothing personal."

"He still didn't have a reason to say what he did."

Turning and looking through the one sided glass mirror at Beast, who was now drawing blood, she frowned. "I cannot be angered at him for what he said, Scott."

"You can't honestly be..."

"Xavier always told me before I opened our doors to others, that we do a background check and see if there are ties that will cause unrest. I didn't do it and it almost cost Rogue her sanity. And given the fact that she has a sudden case of amnesia, doesn't help any. Because of that, we won't know all that she saw in Emma's mind and there is a possibility that she may never recover."

"Hank told you?"

Sadly nodding, a tear fell. "I feel like I'm to blame for all this. Not only is she confused and doesn't know us, the thought of Kurt forgetting me, would absolutely kill me." Facing him, she hugged herself. "Logan is being strong, but I don't know how much of this he will be able to take."

"Is she still going to be rooming with him?"

"I don't know."

Falling silent, they tuned back into her 'little' checkup.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Hank pressed.

Sighing, Rogue nodded. "Ah don't know who you are or where we are."

"But you do recall your name Marie?"

"Yes."

Scribbling a few more things down and frowning, the rather large blue man eyed her. "You have amnesia and from what I gather, you do not recall anything after your mutation and..."

"Ah'm a mutant?" She voiced.

Nodding, he motioned towards her gloves. "You have the ability to absorb the life or either the mutation of another person."

Removing a glove and staring at her pale yet flawless skin, she frowned. "It looks the same."

"And it always shall. Now, to prevent someone from becoming hurt, you will have to always cover up. Your face and neck is fine but..." Sighing, he ran a hand through his unruly mane. "Jubilee, one of your friends will take you to your room and explain more about your habits and such. If you need anything, I'm down here."

Giving a nod and sliding off the table, Rogue slowly neared the exit. Watching as the titanium doors opened, she eyed the hallway. Stepping into it, she found a black haired female in her face.

"I'm glad you're alright, chicka." She said, giving her a hug.

Tensing, she remained still.

Instantly releasing her and giving a sheepish smile, the female sighed. "Sorry. Kinda forgot you're not with the memories. I'm Jubilee, your best friend and well..." Shaking her head, she motioned towards the elevator.

Taking up after her, Rogue eyed her. "Ah'm sorry Ah don't remember ya'."

Blinking back tears, Jubilee smiled. "Thanks, chicka. So, what did the fur ball say?"

"You mean Dr. McCoy?"

Looking away, she nodded. "Yeah."

"He told me to cover up and said you would help me with that."

Blowing out a hot breath she nodded. "Mighty nice of Beast to just volunteer me." She griped.

"If you don't want to, it's fine and..."

"I didn't mean it like that Roguey. I just hate taking orders from people." As a memory passed her, she couldn't suppress the smile that spread over her. "I may not be the most cooperative at times, but I am loyal no matter what."

"Who said that?"

Facing her, Jubilee's face suddenly fell. "You did chicka, after you saved my life from Sabortooth."

Nodding and falling silent, they exited and entered the main floor. Leading her towards the staircase and showing her around, she turned around and frowned. "Rogue?"

Ignoring her name and following the scent that suddenly exploded under her nose, she found herself following it. Entering the dining room and maneuvering around the playing children and rounding the corner to the game room, she paused. Closing her eyes and once more catching the enticing scent, she once more took off.

Stumbling into the room and narrowly missing and falling on her ass, Jubilee cursed as she lost sight of her. Regaining her balance, she took off searching for her.

Meanwhile, Rogue was still in search of the scent that was calling to her.

* * *

On the other side of the mansion, curses and thumping could be heard.

WHAM!

Watching as the abused and now tattered punching bag fall to the ground, he succumbed to the pain. Falling to his hands and knees and allowing his claws freedom, he hung his head in defeat. "Why? Why must everything I love die and fall apart?" He demanded, punching the floor.

Hearing a pad of feet coming in his direction, he growled sheathing his claws once more. "Get out, before I..." As the scent passed his nose curtsey of the open window, he faced the intruder and froze. "Marie."

As she moved to do as he demanded, Rogue paused and glimpsed him over her shoulder. "Ah'm sorry. Ah didn't mean to intrude and..."

"You could never intrude on me, darling." He found himself replying, as his feet carried him across the room towards her.

As the scent that she followed got stronger, she turned and eyed him. When he stopped before her, she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. Opening her eyes a second later, pure happiness radiated off her. "It's you."

"What's me?" Logan voiced, as she gave him a smile and circled him.

"Ah can smell ya. Ah mean, your scent... Ah can't describe it, but it..."

"Intoxicated you and you couldn't help, but to follow it." He finished turning and their eyes locked.

Blushing, she nodded. "How did ya' know Ah was..."

"What all did fuzz ball tell you, about your mutation?" He stated, cutting her off.

"Dr. McCoy said Ah can absorb a person's life or a mutation."

Taking a step and closing the distance between them, he reached out and tucked her hair behind her ear. "I saved you a few times in the past and you took my healing mutation. Along with it, my enhanced senses. Smell is the one that has always stuck to you."

"Ah can smell others Ah realized, but it was your scent that called to me. Why is that?"

He was speechless. "I don't know."

Closing her eyes and once more taking a good sniff of the air, pure ecstasy washed over her. Looking up through hazy eyes, she raised an eyebrow. "You smell like me?"

Throat going dry, Logan was speechless. Opening his mouth to reply, a new person entered the gym.

"There you are chicka." Jubilee voiced, breathing heavily and walking over. "I don't recall you ever running that fast before." Coming to a stop before them, she gave him a small smile. "Hey big guy. You okay?"

Looking from her to his lover, Logan gave a nod. "I'm going to head to our... my room." He corrected at the last second and headed for the exit.

Watching as he left obviously hurt, Rogue felt such loathing race through her being. Raising a hand to her chest, a tear fell.

Gasping, Jubilee twirled her around to face her. "Chicka, what's wrong?"

"Ah... Ah don't know, but Ah'm hurting him and in turn, Ah'm hurting." Blinking and allowing more water to escape, she eyed the now sad girl. "Tell me, who is he and 'what', is he to me?"

"Trust me chicka, you don't want to know."

"Ah don't care. Now tell me."

Sighing and motioning towards the bleachers, Jubilee found herself recounting all she knew, but all the while comforting her friend who was coming undone by her mere words.

* * *

Exiting the elevator and walking down the hall, she entered the last room to the left with a key pad.

Hearing heels, Emma came to her feet. "Don't blame yourself. It was me who chose to do it and..."

"Why? All for your dead sister?" Storm demanded.

"There are more things here at work, than you could ever comprehend."

"Like what? Because all I see from my position is you and your vengeance."

Folding her arms, Emma leaned heavily upon the wall and glimpsed her through the bars. "I wanted my vengeance on Logan, but I never intended to harm Rogue."

"Then why did you?"

"She wanted to know why I hated her lover and I told her. I would've gladly walked away and went in search of Logan and demanded answers, but she knew what I wanted."

"She has amnesia Emma and cannot recall nothing, except her past 'before' she became a mutant."

Lowering her gaze, she got to thinking. "The barriers that I tore away were what sheltered her from the other personalities that lived within her. As I searched for my answers about my sister, she was fighting them off and attempting to do the same to me at the same time." Facing her, she sighed. "She has an exceptional strong mind, but she will regain her memories. Her having amnesia, was a safety you may call it against the other personalities living within her."

"What are you saying, Emma?"

"Rogue is still there. She pulled away from the surface, to ensure the others didn't gain power over her body. If another placed the barriers up, it would able her to resurface and..."

"You're not going nowhere near her."

Turning, both found an angry Logan leaning on the wall.

Storm sighed. "I agree, but if you want her back and..."

"Find someone else." He bit out. "Rogue has been stripped of the last few years of her life and now you want to risk her life again, with this bitch? Hell naw, you aren't going nowhere near my girl."

"But there are no others who are that strong and..."

"There is a mutant in New York, who can teach her to create her own barriers to cage the other personalities." Emma voiced.

Eyeing her, Storm frowned. "Who?"

"Quentin Quire."

"No."

Emma sighed. "Why?"

"You know what he has done and..."

"He won't do anything to endanger neither of them. All he will do is guide Rogue to create her own barriers and allow her the safety of her own body. Is that not what you want?"

"And why all of a sudden, will this rogue mutant known for crimes, decide to suddenly help you?"

Sighing and settling in her cot of a bed, she ran a hand through her hair. "Because, he's my fiancé."

Eyes going wide, Storm found herself speechless. "You... him..."

"Don't sound so shocked. You yourself have found quite the fella."

Gaining her bearings, she narrowed her eyes. "Speak one bad thing about Kurt and I'll send a bolt in here, before you could enter my mind." She threatened, as her eyes began to glow.

Raising her hands, she looked towards the person behind the wind witch. "Creating the barriers will take time, since she is not a telepath."

"How long would it take?"

"Well over a few months to a year. It all depends on Rogue and her concentration. One little distraction and she will remain the same. Also, she will have to build individual barriers for all the personalities in her mind. And that itself, will take the longest, for each mind has its own strength and are stronger than the others." Eyeing him, she frowned. "I don't understand what she sees in you, but you were the one personality she allowed freedom. When I searched for my answers, it wasn't just her I was fighting, but you as well. It would seem, you have the strongest pull over her, yet your beast she holds in her head, just cares and guides her."

"When you say guide, you mean..."

"Has she been acting different around you, since she has her amnesia?"

"My scent."

"The part of you that she has inside of her, is trying to pull her to you, but not so directly, for her mind cannot take it. In time, she will once more be sharing your bed... Just thought you would like to know."

Narrowing his eyes, he headed for the door.

"Where is he?"

"Go to Sparks, the night club and ask for him. Make sure you mention I sent you or you won't find him."

Nodding, Storm swiftly left and hit the pass key in. Turning and sighing, she jumped. "I thought you would be upstairs with..."

"We're leaving tomorrow after dinner." Logan voiced.

"So soon?"

"I need her back, Ro. This ghost walking around here is nothing but a shell of her. I can't... I need my Marie back."

Slowly nodding, she motioned for him to follow her into the briefing room.

* * *

Twisting the knob and opening the door that she was told led to her... 'their' room, she hesitantly entered. Staring at the large bed, she neared the nightstand to the right. Picking up the picture frame and studying it, she felt a sudden throb in her head. Blinking a few times and trying to clear the spots from her vision, the room began to spin and all went black.

* * *

Climbing the steps and catching that familiar scent, Logan tensed. No matter how much he wished to push that door open and find his Marie with a smile on her face, he knew that day wouldn't come for quite some time. Sighing and pressing on, he headed for their room.

Pushing the cracked door open further, he rushed over and fell to his knees. Pulling her limp body into his arms and brushing her hair out of her face, he frowned. She was paler than usual, but what caught his eye, was her slightly blue tinged lips.

Calling out for help and hearing feet rushing towards them, he placed his hand on her cheek. Instantly feeling that familiar pull, he gasped.

Reaching out to detangle them, Colosis and Bobby found him shaking his head. Following his gaze towards a pale Rogue who was by the minute getting stronger, they gave a small nod.

Staring into her peaceful face and allowing her to take all she needed, darkness soon won out and he lost consciousness.

* * *

~Note: Yeah I know the chapter is a bit on the short side, but tell me what you think. Yeah I know you're confused, but it all shall be cleared up in the next chapter. Don't forget to review. ~


	6. Chapter 6

~Chapter 6~

Feeling a breeze come over her, she frowned and sat up. Finding herself in a large blank space of nothing but darkness, she quickly came to her feet. Moving to open her mouth, she found a hand around her throat choking her.

Eyes going wide and staring into brown eyes of such loathing, she released a strangled scream.

Taking her temperature once more, he sighed. "If I didn't know better, I would say she beat death."

"But?" Logan replied, from his place on the other lab table to her left.

"I think the strain that she is mentally going through, is slowly killing her. If you didn't find her in time my friend, she would have died."

"But she will be okay, right?" Jubilee voiced, standing beside her friend.

"Yes and no. She will continue as she have for the past day, but I fear as the inner struggle continues, she will once more fall out and possibly cross over."

"We'll leave in the morning for New York, then." Logan stated, sliding off the med table and walking over. Running a hand through her hair, he frowned. "What all do you know of this Quentin Quire?" He demanded, facing Storm.

"He is known by the name Kid Omega and was in the Omega Gang. Before that, he was once a student here and studied under Xavier. He got involved with the wrong crowd and everything went downhill from there. After overdosing on a mutant drug called Kick and killing or maiming some humans, he quickly changed. From there, he got tattoos, attacked the Professor and..."

"I recall that, but is he reliable?"

Sighing, she shrugged. "I don't know, but no matter what, Emma stayed in his corner. Shortly after he left, so did she. After the dismembering of the Omega Gang, he has been low key and it would seem, that's all due to Emma."

Scott frowned, as she mentioned his ex-lover. "Emma? What would she have to do with...?"

"Their engaged."

Falling silent, he looked away.

"You'll be taking a chance, if you go." Gambit voiced, entering. "But he's an honorable roller, I'll say. He bested Gambit twice."

Logan growled. "We're not talking about gambling."

Smirking, he eyed Rogue. "Should've known she would've been bold to ask the Frost woman what happened." Sighing, he gave the angered man a frown. "Gambit is sorry for this, old friend."

"What the hell are you going on about?"

"Gambit warned her, not to allow you near the Frost woman. Gambit didn't know ma 'chere would take things into her own hands."

"You put her up to this?" Logan growled, as his claws slid out.

Before he could reply, a scream was heard. Turning, all were greeted with a hysteric Rogue, who seemed to be fighting off someone.

Smiling and moving to back hand her, the giant man was pulled off her and thrown to the side. Falling to her hands and knees, she panted for air. After gaining her bearings, she slowly came to her feet. Moving to thank her savior, she gasped.

"You okay, darling?"

Eyes watering, Rogue launched herself into his arms and wept in fear. Feeling his arms close around her, she nuzzled her face in the crook of his neck.

"Get her out of here!"

Recognizing that voice, she turned and found herself staring at her mirror image...but yet so different.

Fighting off a levitating man with a helmet and a flexible blue skinned woman, the other her moved with such grace. Sporting a black leather outfit, she was kicking major ass.

Opening her mouth to call out to her, Rogue found herself being dragged off in the opposite direction. Focusing her attention to the man leading her, she frowned. "Where are you taking me?"

"Back to reality." He voiced, as they came to a stop before a doorway shinning with a blinding light. "This is not for you, darling. Let us fight the good fight."

"But..."

"I can't stand to lose you again." He mumbled, taking her in his arms and cupping her face. "Promise me you won't come back. Not until their all caged again. Promise me."

Blinking and allowing more tears to fall, Rogue nodded.

"Good." Giving her a kiss, he gave her a shove and out into the real world she went.

Having had been hit in the chest, Jubilee stood back as Logan tried to get through to the struggling girl.

"Marie. Come on. It's just another bad dream." He voiced, grabbing her hand that was aiming for his face. Taking a seat beside her, he bent and whispered in her ear, as he ran fingers through her hair. "It's just a dream Marie. Come on darling, wake-up. Please. I can't lose you again." Pulling back he watched as she went utterly still, then slowly her eyes opened.

Sitting up and staring into his eyes, she practically jumped into his arms and cried. Feeling his arms once more wrap around her, Rogue took in his scent and nuzzled his neck.

Shocked, but not turning her away, Logan held her tighter and kissed her crown of hair. "It's alright. Nothing's going to harm you. I promise."

Pulling back and nodding, she soon found a box of Kleenex before her. "Thanks."

Smiling Kitty returned to her boyfriend's side. "Anytime."

Fixing her face, she looked down to her hands.

"Excuse me for my boldness, but what did you dream of?" Beast voiced, nearing them.

"Ah saw me...Ah mean her...but...Ah'm so confused." She confessed, rubbing her head.

"Slow down and tell us from the beginning."

"Ah woke up in an empty room. There was nothing but...darkness. As Ah stood, Ah soon found myself being choked." She stated, rubbing her neck.

"It was only a dream." Storm calmly stated.

"But it felt so real."

"Who was choking you?" Logan demanded.

Facing him, she shrugged. "Ah don't know."

"How he look?"

"Tall, blond hair, claws...and the angriest brown eyes, Ah've ever seen."

"Sabortooth." He mumbled.

"Then what happened?" Beast pressed.

"He was thrown off of me."

"By who?"

Lifting her gaze, she pointedly stared at the man beside her.

"Me?" Logan voiced.

She nodded. "Ah kinda lost it and cried into your chest. Then she ordered you to get me out of there."

Storm frowned. "She? Now when you say she, do you mean..."

"Me...Ah mean, the other me." She finished.

"The other you?"

"Yeah. She was holding back a flying man with a helmet and a blue woman."

"Magneto and Mystique. Even in your mind they fight together."

"And then you woke up?" Scott stated.

Looking to him then at Logan and blushing, she silently nodded.

Studying her and catching the meaning, Logan stood. "What's the last thing you recall, before you feinted?"

"Ah was in our room and saw a picture of us at the carnival last year and..."Clutching her head, she cried out.

Catching her as she once more feinted, Logan gave the doc a pointed look.

"It seems some of her memories are coming back, but at the expense of headaches. She should be fine. Just a little rest and she should be back to normal. Uh, I mean..."

"Save it doc, we understand." Laying her on the bed, he gave a small smile. "How did she react when you told her about us, yellow?"

Coming out of her stupor, Jubilee walked over and grabbed her hand. "She wanted to know who you were and your connection to her, so I..."

"Yellow." He growled out, facing her.

"She took it well, but she kept saying that she was hurt because you were. I think her and Roguey are slowly becoming one or something, because she started to remember how you two met and the cage fight?"

Smirking, he eyed his sleeping beauty. "Back in Canada, I was cage fighting, when she entered the truck stop. You should've seen her. She was all..."

"Scared and confused."

Nodding, he faced the man beside him. "So fuzz ball, will she be able to leave tomorrow or what?"

Placing another long sleeve shirt inside the suitcase, she sighed.

"Buck up chicka. At least you get a break from this place and get to go with ya' honey." Jubilee teased, grabbing one of her shirts and smiling.

"It would be great, if Ah actually could remember him, Jubes."

Eyes going wide, she raised an eyebrow. "Why you call me that?"

"What?"

"Jubes?"

"Ah...Ah don't know. It felt right, Ah guess."

Throwing the shirt over her shoulder and standing, she wrapped and arm around her shoulders. "I can see it now, when you come back, you'll have all your memories. I can't wait chicka."

Fixing a hold on her luggage handle, Rogue was soon dragged out of her room. "Me too."

Smiling and leading her down the stairwell, they found the entire X-Men team waiting. Giving her a hug and stepping away, Jubilee hugged the shirt she was now claiming as her own.

"Here, if you ever need anything, don't hesitate to call." Storm voiced, handing her a small phone.

Accepting it and slipping it in her pocket, she took a step back beside Logan and raised an eyebrow. "Ready when you are."

Taking her luggage from her and opening the door, he had to resist the urge to throw an arm about her small waist and guide her out. "Let's get this show on the road then." Walking over to the truck and placing her belongings beside that of his in the back, he climbed on in and the engine came alive.

Opening her door and pausing, Rogue eyed all their smiling faces. Just as she moved to turn and enter, she caught a scent of a strong purgent smell. Running her gaze over all them once more and landing on the two people shrouded in the house, she frowned. Shaking her head and jumping in the truck, she waved and was gone.

Tightening her hold on his hand and frowning, Kitty led him into the next hall and away from the others. "You need to calm down. Logan is not the only one who can smell the sudden anger on you, Bobby."

Pulling free of her and folding his arms, he moved to the window. "Don't you think I know that?" He voiced, eyeing the truck exiting the school gates. "It's a blessing that he's not saying nothing as it is."

"Then stop acting jealous of them."

"I'm not jealous."

Grabbing his arm and jerking him around, her brown eyes narrowed. "You have a funny way of showing it. You and her are not together and you're over here pissed because she's with Logan. "

"Maybe I am, but you can't blame me." Pushing her hand off, he once more folded his arms. "He isn't nothing but an animal and she's too good for him."

"Are you series?"

"Don't I look series?"

Nodding, tears gathered in her eyes. "Yeah, you do. I guess I'm not up to your standards now, am I?"

Catching the sudden crack in her voice, Bobby frowned. "Kitty, I didn't mean it like that. I just..."

"Still love her?" Blinking, a tear fell. "I thought you loved me and was the reason why you left her. But I must've been blind. You obviously only wanted me cause she couldn't put out and I would, huh?"

"No! I love you and..."

"Then why weren't you acting like this when I was talking to Colosis then?"

Looking away, he fell silent.

"Well, I guess that spoke volumes." Turning her back, she sniffled. "It's over. Now go plea your love for her and watch her turn you away, just like you did to her." Releasing a breath, she swiftly exited.

Yeah I know that it's short, but tell me, did you see Kitty ending it? I don't like her and Bobby, so decided to do a little drama. Next chapter will be Rogue and Logan on the road. So buckle up, it's going to be a bumpy ride. And don't forget to review.


End file.
